Meet The Huddy Children
by Random Dice
Summary: “Mom!” Will shouted, waving his hand back and forth to draw her attention. Ignoring the looks of the nurses around, Cuddy practically ran to her only son and hugged him close, her arms slipping under his, as he was as tall as his father. *New Title!*
1. Beginning:Tester

A/N: Okay, I was thinking about doing this for a while and I'm finally getting to it. This may always be marked as complete because I might come up with new ideas for the Ducklings, new and old, meet the Huddy children. On that note, the Huddy children's description. Oldest to youngest:

William James House (Will): Will is the only Huddy boy. He is the older twin of Heidi by a few minutes. He's very protective of his mother and sisters and is very much a Mamma's boy. He is kind when he wants to be, but is generally very sarcastic. He tends to be the man of the house when House is not there. _**(17)**_

Heidi Mackayla House (Heidi): Heidi is the oldest Huddy girl. She is the younger twin of Will by a few minutes. She's kind of a cry baby and usually seeks comfort in her twin or father. She can be strong at times, but once she's alone, she breaks. She's very smart and good for an argument. She hates seeing her Mom cry, especially when her Dad made her Mom cry. _**(17)**_

Madeline Rose House (Maddy): Maddy is the middle child. She has a temper that is easily set off by anything. She's smarter than Heidi and is not afraid to tell her so. She and Heidi don't get along very well do to the fact that Maddy hates Heidi's constant crying. She is a gifted piano player, along with her sister Cori, and is always practicing. She is also a Daddy's girl, but sometimes sides with her Mother, making her status unpredictable. _**(14)**_

Corinne Lindsi House (Cori): Cori is the second youngest Huddy child. She was born deaf and has never heard a sound in her life. Despite that, she loves playing piano with her sister Maddy, who is her favorite sister. Cori is a happy kid, liking Cuddy better than House and Cuddy's Mother and sister who are also deaf. _**(8)**_

Rachel Anne House (Rachel): Rachel is the youngest Huddy child and is also adopted. Rachel is picking up on habits of all her older siblings and her parents. She doesn't have a favorite parent, but Cori is her favorite sister, then Heidi, Maddy and Will is her only brother. _**(4)**_

All Huddy Children have Cuddy hair. Heidi and Maddy have Cuddy's warm soft blue eyes and Will and Cori have House's ice blues. Rachel has brown eyes.

Okay now that, that's done, let's get on with the stories!

_**P.S. I take suggestions, I can also put your names in if you ask with a little description of your self, maybe tell me what you want to be, a doctor, nurse, friend of the Huddy Kids, Teacher of H.K., killer, etc. Your choice.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the House characters, but I take ownership of the Huddy children, not Rachel.

_The Ducklings Meet The Huddy Children_

"That's not the point!" Cuddy shouted at her sarcastic employee for the umpteenth time.

"There was a point to this whole thing?" Cameron looked at Chase who rolled his eyes in a semi-girlish manner. Foreman was enjoying the banter between his boss and his boss' boss. In the beginning it was pretty entertaining.

"Yes there was a point! Don't do these kinds of surgeries on a patient unless you know for a fact that it is what it is!"

"I saved the butt holes life didn't I?" House cracked back indifferently about to turn around when Cuddy's cell rang. She glared at him and found her phone in the purse she was carrying. Looking at the I.D. her face changed and it caught his attention. She flipped the phone open.

"Hello? ...Yes, this is she… What?!...We'll be down as soon as we can… Thank you, bye." She hung the cell up and looked at House.

"That was a doctor in the ER, Will and the girls were brought in." She turned on a heel and quickly walked out of the room, House hot on her trail. The Ducklings looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and went back to what they were doing before Cuddy had come stomping in.

"Did they say what for?" House asked her once the elevator doors closed.

"No, she just said five children were brought in and refused to be touched unless it's by you or me, so she called me." House glanced at her, and saw her eyes closed and taking several quiet deep breaths. He reached over, turning his eyes to the doors, and took one of her hands in his.

"They'll be fine Lisa." She squeezed his hand and sent a small smile his way.

"I know Greg, but sometimes…"

"The doctor side of our brain takes over, but they'll be fine. They're Houses." Cuddy let out a chuckle.

"Your right, I mean, you can't even be off-ed, so how could they." After what seemed like an eternity, the metal doors opened and House released her hand. Both walked out and looked around, trying to see the children.

"Mom!" Will shouted, waving his hand back and forth to draw her attention. Ignoring the looks of the nurses around, Cuddy practically ran to her only son and hugged him close, her arms slipping under his, as he was as tall as his father.

"Let go of the kid Cuddy, you're going to kill 'em." Cuddy let go and glared at House.

"So, what happened?" Cuddy asked, stepping back.

"Nothing, Cori just fell out of her tree and wanted you. You know how she is." Will shook his head and looked back at his deaf sister who was being held by Maddy. Heidi sat off to the side, holding Rachel; making faces at the four year old causing her to laugh.

"Yeah, come on; let's head to my office, its more private." Cuddy suggested. All the children nodded, waiting for Cuddy to sign to Cori that they were going to her work room.

Cori nodded excitedly and jumped off the table taking one of Cuddy's hands, having Maddy's hand in the other. All seven people got them self's in the elevator and waited until they got to the floor they needed to be on. Heidi was telling House something about needed the motorcycle that weekend, wanting to go a festival that was pretty far away.

"Come on Daddy, lemme use it." She clasped her hands together and pouted. Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Heidi, no need to beg, they have street corners for the kinda stuff your into." Heidi nearly snarled and glared the Cuddy glare at her younger sister.

"Shut it dweeb." Heidi retorted.

"Wow, that's original, 'dweeb'. Watching _Kim Possible_ lately Heidi?" Before Heidi could attack her sister, the doors opened and the seven members stepped out, going to Cuddy's office, but having to go past House's office, they ran into the Ducklings.

"Who are they?" Cameron asked first, pointing to the children.

"Will, Heidi, Maddy, Cori and Rachel." House grunted shortly, just wanting to get to the office already.

"And why are they here?" Chase questioned in his Australian accent. Heidi heard and grinned, about to slink up to the young blonde doctor, when Cuddy caught her.

"Nope, don't think so missy."

"But Mom-" The Ducklings gasped.

"'Mom?'" The three asked in union. They didn't know Cuddy had any children.

"Looks like the hats out of the bag, Ducklings, meet the spawn, spawn, Ducklings." House 'introduced'.

"If they're your kids and she's Dr. Cuddy's child, then…" Cameron stopped her eyes wide in disbelief. House smirked.

"That's right, meet the House's. You may know my wife," He pulled Cuddy into his side grinning like a wild man. Foreman started to laugh.

"That's funny, like Dr. Cuddy would marry you." He continued to laugh and when no one joined him he stopped.

"We need to go, good meeting you. Mom, Dad, lets go." Will muttered and turned, the others followed.

The Ducklings looked at each other.

That was weird.

A/N: I didn't like this one to much, but I wanted to get it up tonight, thanks for reading!


	2. Band

A/N: I loved the reviews, I didn't expect so many favorites, alerts and reviews, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it, thanks! I was falling asleep while I wrote the first one, and I went back and reread it, _whoa, that sucked_ was the first thought to cross my mind, I hope this one will be better, I'm working on how to add people in, but I might have a great idea for _Dramaqueen54_ to be tied into it…

Okay so Dramaqueen54, I'm soooo sorry if I get this wrong, but I'm assuming that you're female and well, here goes…

_**P.S. I take suggestions, I can also put your names in if you ask with a little description of your self, maybe tell me what you want to be, a doctor, nurse, friend of the Huddy Kids, Teacher of H.K., killer, etc. Your choice.**_

_**Also, tell me which set of Ducklings you wanna meet. I'm willing to try anything in this fic, so throw all you want at me. And hey, I may bring a few people back.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own House…

_The Ducklings Meet The Huddy Children_

_Band_

_Season: The newest_

"For the last time, its not lupus, it's never lupus." House groaned at his new Ducklings, though they were not as new as they use to be, but it was the old ones, them, the old ones, and finally them again when he stopped with his drug use. Thirteen rolled her eyes, but nodded, going to get up only to be stopped by a door being slammed open.

House's head whipped in the direction of the sound, almost knowing who it was before actually seeing who it was. There stood his fourteen year old daughter, Maddy, her best friend Rowan right behind her.

Though Rowan was a year Maddy's junior, it didn't stop the two from being friends. Rowan had brown hair that curled slightly in some parts, but was pin straight in others, almost as if her hair decided to have a seizer. Her eyes were a different shade of blue, not icy like House's, or soft like Maddy's, but an oceany color, blue with a splash of green. With a temper close to Maddy's, the two clicked instantly.

The two were also in the school's band class, how they met, Rowan on trumpet and Maddy on piano, the two were a force to be reckoned with.

And as they glared at House, fire, no a bonfire in their eyes, he winced and silently wondered what he did wrong.

"Can we help yo-" Thirteen was rudely cut off by Maddy stomping her foot on the carpet floor.

"Do you know what today is?" She demanded, barely keeping her temper in check. Rowan nodded, hands on her hips, one hand holding her trumpet case. House gulped and looked up trying to remember what he could have possibly forgotten. He didn't have to wait long.

"My show was today, I had an amazing solo and you weren't there, how could you? Mom told you three times today!" Maddy shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Seriously Mr. H, not cool. She was super excited about this." Rowan rubbed his guilt in his face.

Wasn't seeing his daughter like this bad enough?

"It was almost a minute Dad, and you missed it! Argh." She let out a frustrated growl and snapped her head to the four people who stood in the room. Kutner stared wide eyed, Foreman and Taub's eyebrows shot to their hair lines and Thirteen had her jaw dropped as she let the case file clatter to the glass table. Maddy crossed her arms over her still growing chest.

"Close your mouth, your gunna catch flies stupid." She sneered, angry at her father and taking it out on her father's employees. Thirteen turned her head to House, keeping her eyes on Maddy and Rowan.

"Who _is_ she House?" Maddy snorted.

"I'm right here and perfectly capable to answer my self, I'm not Rachel you know." House smirked at his child, go Maddy.

"And you, don't smirk, no smirking, your in trouble, Mom knows that you didn't show." The smirk fell off his lips, going to Maddy and Rowan's.

"What, you thought she wouldn't notice? Dad, she saved you a spot next to her."

"You're in deep shit when Mrs. H finds you." Rowan laughed, her anger sizzling out. _Just like that, too fast to be normal_ House thought wearily in his head.

"Who are you?" Kutner asked, repeating Thirteen's question, confusion written clearly on her face.

"Rowan, best trumpeter in the state of New Jersey, at your service." Rowan did a dramatic bow, and smiling a goofy smile, one that usually graced her face when she wasn't angrier than hell.

"Maddy House." Maddy told them, a bored look on her face, a tint of anger and disappointment lurking in her eyes.

"'_House'_? As in House?" Foreman asked, his brows kitting together. Maddy released a loud obnoxious sigh.

"Yes, I take it you and Mom didn't tell them yet?" Maddy laughed naturally. "Wow, how'd you keep it up?"

"Do they even know you and Mrs. H are together?" Rowan tilted her head, showing she spent too much time at their house.

"No, but, hey here comes your Mother now. Hello dear." House smiled a fakely sweet smile. Cuddy returned it.

"And what kept you this time?"

"Saving lives?" House offered. Cuddy narrowed her eyes.

"Saving lives? Hm, really." She turned to the Ducklings. "Was he?" Her tone scared made them know that if they lie, they would probably lose their jobs. Kutner gave in first.

"No, he was in coma guy's room watching General Hospital." House glared while Cuddy and the girls smiled in victory.

"You're so fired."

"Guess who's taking Heidi shopping?" Cuddy said menacingly.

"Wilson?" Cuddy shook her head back and forth and pointed at him. "You."

"Aw, but I don't wanna tell her she has a limit. You know how she got last time!" He protested, trying to get out of the horrid task of being with his eldest daughter.

"You're lucky it's not worse." They walked out of the see through room.

"What's worse than taking Heidi shopping?" House shouted to their retreating forms.

"No sex for a year." She called back, not even bothering to turn around.

"Damn."

A/N: There you go, thanks Rowan for sending me your info, I'm defiantly bringing you back. Enjoy!


	3. Time to Meet the Parents

A/N: I'm liking where this is going, its fun, I don't feel pressured to do anything in fear of disappointing you guys, which is why I put a new little fic up each day and hopefully I can continue to do it like this. The Ducklings might not be the only ones to find out about the Huddy Children, it could be House's parents, Cuddy's parents, hell it could be House or Wilson who are surprised._** H.C.: Huddy Children**_

The add a character thing went really well, at least I though it did, so _blueeyes94_ and _Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose_ this one is for you two, and _katcole_ I'll try and get you in tomorrow.

Here you go blueeyes94 and Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose.

_**P.S. I take suggestions, I can also put your names in if you ask with a little description of your self, maybe tell me what you want to be, a doctor, nurse, friend of the Huddy Kids, Teacher of H.K., killer, bully, etc. Your choice.**_

_**Also, tell me which set of Ducklings you wanna meet. I'm willing to try anything in this fic, so throw all you want at me. And hey, I may bring a few people back.**_

There were a few things I forgot about the children's descriptions.

_Will: Loves to play the guitar and is a vegetarian, his girlfriend is Kira._

_Heidi: Is smart, but doesn't like to show people that side of her, loves meat but never eats it because she's always dieting._

_Maddy: Her best friend is Rowan and is a vegetarian._

_Cori: Violet is one of her many best friends and she is also a vegetarian._

_Rachel: Doesn't like to talk to strangers, like tell them her name due to being very shy, she loves meat much to Cuddy's distaste._

Disclaimer: I don't own House.

_The Ducklings Meet the Huddy Children_

_Time to Meet the Parents_

_Season: The most resent_

_Meeting H.C.: Kira Blyes_

Will stood looking in the mirror, trying to fix his hair.

"Why of all days does my hair have to be annoying?" He groaned to him self, putting down the hair gel and picking up a comb. A chuckle was heard from the other side of the bathroom. Will rolled his eyes.

"Go away Heidi, I have to get ready." Heidi walked closer to her twin, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wills," She patted his shoulder, using a nickname she came up for him. "Calm down, I'm already ready, and that's scary that you haven't even gotten dressed."

"My hair is being stupid."

"Because it defies gravity?" Heidi asked, forcing Will to let the comb go and grabbed a brush she uses on her hair. It took almost an hour, but Heidi finally got it to the point to where it looked like Will wanted it.

"Thanks sis." Will said looking at him self in the mirror. His dark hair spiked slightly, curving back at the tips where Heidi ran the comb softly through his barely manageable hair.

"Anytime bro, now come on, Mom and Dad are waiting." Both left the bathroom in time to hear the front door bell ring. Will started to walk faster and beat his sister, Rachel, to the oak door. He peeked through the peep hole, and let out a sigh. He opened the door to see his other sister's friend.

"Hi Will!"

"Hey Violet."

Violet Legacy was a small girl, even for her age. She was, well, tiny. Her strawberry blonde hair curled around her freckle covered cheeks and made her jade colored eyes pop out like a Jack out of a Jack-In-The-Box. She was an endless amount of energy that kept a smile on her face.

Cori had become friends with her when they met at the park a few years back and had been friends through thick and thin, either it be their Dad going to rehab, or Violet's parents dying. They were always with each other, going to the extremes with saying if you saw one; the other was not far behind.

"Where's Cori? I wanna show her something really cool." Will pointed down the hall that had several doorways in it.

"Should be in her room, if not she's in the kitchen with Mom cooking." Violet nodded and walked to the kitchen first, seeing as it was closer, and reached up to adjust her right hearing aid. After a bad spill into the local pool, Cuddy paid for the one hearing aid that Violet needed to do a terrible ear infection.

"Hi Lisa, is Cori in her room?" Cuddy turned away from the mountain of potatoes she was pealing and smiled at her daughter's friend, a little girl she adopted in her head.

"Yeah, is Aryannah not coming?" Violet shook her head, glumly at the mention of her twin sister.

"No, she got a cold and they don't want her getting sicker." A smile reappeared on her face.

"I'm gunna go play with Cori, by Lisa!" Violet skipped off, her curly hair bouncing in each step she took. Cuddy laughed and went back to pealing. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a stubbly face was pushed into her neck, kissing the most sensitive part of it. Her breath deepened as a moan fought its way out of her mouth.

"Greg, please, not now. Kira is going to be over and Rowan and Violet are here." Her voice sounded breathless and House grinned into her skin, letting his tongue dart out.

"Greg-"

"Mom! Dad!" Cuddy's eyes snapped open, not even realizing they had shut and she pulled her self away from her husband. She looked around and saw her son standing with a girl she only knew from pictures.

"Oh god, how embarrassing." He moaned in utter embarrassment. He had told them not to do this, just this one time when they were meeting his girlfriend. Kira giggled and playfully thwacked his chest.

"It's alright Will, its good to show affection, lets people know they're still in love." Kira was a beautiful girl, to say the least. Her hair was blonde, but show dark that it almost appeared brown at first glance. Her eyes were blue with a thin golden ring around the dark pupil. And from what Will had told everyone at his house, every excruciating detail, they felt like they already knew her.

"Hi, you must be Kira, I'm Will's Mom, Lisa Cuddy-House; you can just call me Lisa. This is my husband Greg." House grunted and walked away. Kira bit her lip nervously.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Cuddy waved her hand in a no-big-deal manner. "He just doesn't like being interrupted." Kira nodded her head, her mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"You two go on, I have to finish cooking dinner." Will started to walk away, but Kira's voice stopped him.

"Would you like some help? I love to cook." Cuddy looked up at Will, asking if it was okay with him. He nodded with a sigh.

"Sure, you know how to make homemade mash potatoes?" Kira pulled out a hair band and tied her hair up and out of the way.

"A little bit, but I could always learn." Kira smiled at Cuddy who smiled back.

"So, Will tells us that you're on the swim team at school?" Cuddy asked, showing Kira how to smash the potatoes.

"Yes, I love to swim, been swimming for as long as I can remember."

"And you're in all AP classes? You sound like a mini-me, not to freak you out or anything."

"I'm not freaked out at all, Will tells me all about you and I'd be proud to have your work ethic."

Later that night, all sat at their dinner table, about to start introductions to Kira and the family. It was going to be long, so Will decided to make it faster.

"Kira, these are my parents, my sisters Heidi, Maddy, Cori and Rachel. That is Rowan, Maddy's friend, and Violet, Cori's friend. Everyone, Kira." Kira waved and when Cori didn't look up even a little, Will got a little mad. Sure she was eight, but she could at least sign 'Hi' to his girlfriend. Cuddy noticed the slight glare her son had to her daughter. Cuddy signed to Maddy to poke Cori so she'd look up. Maddy did so and Cori looked up with a surprised look. She signed fast with her hands. Kira's eyes knitted together.

"What is she saying?" Kira whispered to Will. Will looked guilty; completely forgetting his little sister was deaf.

"She's sorry, she didn't hear, or see, us talking."

"Oh, can she read lips?"

"If you talk completely normal, but a little slower." Kira nodded and faced Cori, mouthing it was 'okay and not to worry, that everyone makes mistakes'. Cori nodded silently and glanced to her Mother, asking if they could eat now. Cuddy laughed at began passing out the food that Cori was eying hungrily. As the sounds of forks scrapping dishes left his ears, Will stared lovingly at his girlfriend, loving how she was with his family. How she was so good with Cori and not talking to her like she was a complete moron, or how she could talk boys with Heidi, or how she had intellectual conversations with Maddy, or even how she played Barbie with Rachel.

It was nice, having all the people he loved in the same room, all his girls and his Dad.

"Is this what it feels like to have a wife and family?" Will asked his Father silently.

"Are you banging her yet? Only then will you know what it feels like to be married." Was House's retort.

A/N: There you go, I hope you like it, and if you're wondering why are their no ducklings? Read the top author's note, I'm having everyone meet the Huddy Children! Mwahahahaha!


	4. Crashing Sucks

A/N: Well, like that you guys like this. *Grins madly* I was sitting in class all day wondering how to get _katcole_ in the story with out looking completely random and wow I was about to give up when I remembered! She said she wanted to be a teacher _or _a doctor!!! I feel better now, cause she's going to be a fricking doctor.

I'm also changing the title to _Meet the Huddy Children_ because it's my fic and I can, but no, really, I am because its not only the Ducks meeting the H.C.

**P.S. I take suggestions, I can also put your names in if you ask with a little description of your self (**_**Hair color, curly straight, spiked, color of eyes, favorite color, what you enjoy doing, like Rowan said she was in band, that helped a lot!)**_**, maybe tell me what you want to be, a doctor, nurse, friend of the Huddy Kids, Teacher of H.C., killer, bully, etc. Your choice.**

**Also, tell me which set of Ducklings you wanna meet. I'm willing to try anything in this fic, so throw all you want at me. And hey, I may bring a few people back, like Rowan, Kira, and Violet.**

For a certain doctor, cough, cough Kate cough, cough.

Disclaimer: I don't own House…

_Meet the Huddy Children_

_Crashing Sucks_

_Season: First, second season_

_Meeting H.C.: Old Duckies, Kate Cole_

"Are we almost there Mom?" Maddy wondered to the driver of the car she was sitting in. Cuddy nodded, smiling at her daughter quickly before returning her eyes to the open road.

"Don't worry Maddy, we'll get to the hospital before your father."

"Yeah, how else are we going to surprise Dad for his birthday?" Will remarked from the back seat where he was forced to sit after Maddy called shotgun. Rachel sat in next to him, in a car booster seat so she wouldn't go flying when they were driving. Cori sat in the very back with Heidi, practicing new techniques she learned for the piano while Heidi had earphone in listening to _The Script_.

"Daddy's old!" Rachel shouted from the back seat. Cuddy laughed so hard that she closed her eyes, just for a second, a second was all it took though. She heard Will yell at her to look out and the last thing she remembered was a blue pick-up truck swerve into their lane and run them head on.

Cuddy struggled to open her eyes, just wanting to fall into a deep unconscious state, but knew she shouldn't. Once they were finally open, she looked around, than to her right. Maddy sat there, eyes closed, groaning, a thin line of blood running down her temple.

"Are you okay Maddy?" Maddy didn't open her eyes, but she nodded her head carefully.

"Yeah," She breathed, "I think so, the others?" Cuddy allowed her head to roll back onto the seat and looked back. Will stared at her with worried eyes; she smiled trying to reassure him.

"Are they-"

"They're fine," Rachel's high pitched screams caught in her ears. "Rach got a little cut on her cheek, Heidi's got Cori. You and Maddy seem to have gotten the brunt force of it." He gulped, looking like he would break out in tears in a matter of seconds. Sirens came next in her hearing range. How long were they sitting there for? Cuddy asked her self.

A paramedic suddenly showed up out side her shattered window. She knew him, it was Carlos, he drove many patients into her hospital, and almost everyone knew him.

"Dr. Cuddy?" He asked shocked, seeing her in this state.

"Carlos. How good to see you, can you check on my daughter," She moved her head to where Maddy was sitting.

"Sure thing, my partner will get her. Now tell me, where are you in pain?" Cuddy stared at him with confused eyes.

"Pain?" In a second, everything hit her at once. Her legs felt like someone was trying to rip them off, her left arm was stinging, most likely from glass piercing her skin, her head was splitting in two, her gut hurt.

"Yes pain." He repeated slowly.

"Everywhere." She breathed, much like her daughter did when talking to her. "But you need to get my children first."

"Dr. Cuddy-" She glared at him, using a famous Cuddy glare.

"Them first or I'll be the worst patient you ever had." Carlos raised an eyebrow, amused.

"It that a threat?" She shook her head slowly.

"A promise." He could see that she was serious, so he sighed and rose to his feet.

"Get the children first. I got the driver." He bent back down.

"Happy?"

"Very."

It took sometime, but all occupants of the car were on their way to Cuddy's beloved hospital, Cuddy, Heidi, and Cori in one ambulance, and Will, Rachel and Maddy in the other. One minute out, Cuddy started to have trouble breathing, something Carlos noticed and tried to use a drug to put her under for a while. She refused immediately.

"No…I need…to talk to…my husband…first…Then…I'm…yours." She gasped out. The medic frowned, but nodded his head. They arrived and all people her unloaded from the large medical trucks. Cameron, Chase and Foreman ran over, gloves on along with a yellowish coat like thing.

"What do we have?" Foreman asked first, running to Cuddy's gurney. He looked surprised to see her, but said nothing.

"Forty one year old female, head on collision with what appears to be a drunk man, several lacerations along the face, arms and legs, broken femur and tibia of left leg, probably a few fractured if not broken ribs, most likely a minor concussion, refused drugs until she saw her husband." Foreman glanced at Carlos as he said this, but rolled his boss' boss to a trauma room.

"On the count of three, one, two, three." They, Foreman, a med student and several nurses, lifted her off the paramedics gurney and onto their own. Foreman shined a light in her eyes, to check response.

"Do you know your name?" Cuddy nodded.

"Elisea Eleanor Cuddy."

"Your age? The date?"

"Forty one and its House's birthday. I need you to get him."

"Not now Cuddy, you're going to need treatment, not House."

"I need him. Please." It wasn't often that Foreman gives in to people, but it wasn't often he heard Cuddy pleading, begging for someone, let alone House, like this. He felt his head bob up and down. He looked at the med student.

She was young, fresh out of med school, long red hair that made a fiery sunset look dull and blue-green eyes that was the color of the sky on a tornado-y day. She was hard working, but had yet to pass the House Test. If she cried when talking to House the first time, she probably wouldn't make it in the hospital. _God _Foreman thought_ what is her name? I know it started with a 'K'. Katherine? No, Kaitlin, no, Katie, Kate! That's it Kate Cole!_

"Cole! Go get Dr. House; he's in coma guy's room." Kate nodded determined and took off in a dead run. She narrowly escaped three nurses holding pill trays, six patients trying to get her to talk doctor to them and one doctor hitting on a nurse who was rolling her eyes. It took her forever; it seemed like it to her, to get to coma guy's room where the great evil House usually resided.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." Was the first thing out of his mouth as she slammed the door open, breathing heavily.

"No-"

"Is it a new case?"

"No, it-"

"Wilson send for me?"

"No, it was-"

"Than I don't care."

"It was Dr. Cuddy." House sat forward and turned to look at her, boredom deep in his eyes, with a tint of worry.

"What's the she-devil want now?"

"She's in the ER."

"That's all, well tell her-"

"As a patient!" Kate shouted to interrupt him.

"What?" House was on his feet staring her down. She swallowed hard.

"As a patient. She and five kids were in an accident this morning and were just brought in, hey where are you going?" Kate called after him as he limped as fast as he could away from her.

"To the ER."

"Where is she?" He was about ready to scream at the teary eyed nurse who followed him as he walked unsteadily to find his wife. He came to a room where he saw a familiar body. He practically ran into the room and to the side of the person in the uncomfortable hospital seat.

"Heidi." Her dark head bobbed up and he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. It nearly broke his heart. "Heidi, where's your mother?" She was holding Cori and Rachel who were eerily silent, even for Cori.

"Oh god, Daddy, there was so much blood, I've never…" House spoke in a calm voice, knowing how to deal with his eldest daughter.

"Where is your mother, Heidi?"

"Maddy and Mom, they, they were in the front, we didn't see him coming, he just hit us."

"Heidi."

"I don't know, when we got here, Mom went one way, with a black doctor, and Maddy and Will went with a brunette and blonde. We were told to wait here." He spent a little longer comforting his child and left in search for his long time lover. He spotted Foreman and walked into the room.

"You needed me?" Foreman looked up and than back down at his patient. House looked past the blood and saw his beloved.

"Oh jeeze. Lise." He limped closer and grabbed her less damaged hand lovingly. Cuddy smiled at him weakly.

"Are…the kids…alright? Maddy? Hei…di? I know…how she gets…" He stroked her forehead and over her head of hair, not caring the looks he and his wife were getting from the people in the room.

"Heidi, Cori and Rachel are fine. I haven't seen Will or Maddy yet, I'll go look right now."

"Good."

"And listen to Foreman, take the medicine, I can tell by your breathing and immense look of pain that you haven't taken anything. Its okay, we'll be here when you wake up." He leaned down and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "Love you." He whispered so quietly that she barely heard it.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

"Just be carefully, I know your mind is a bit murky right now, but I know you know when this black guy is making a wrong move." House said loudly enough for the people who were listening. He looked innocently at Foreman who was glaring.

"If I come back and she's dead, I'll kill you and proudly walk up to a cop and tell him so." House left the room to find his son and daughter. He found them fast.

"Will."

"Dad! Did you see Mom? Was she okay?"

"She should be fine, Maddy?"

"Just a little head bump. She's fine, we're all…"He took a deep breath. "fine." He finished. House did a very un-Housely thing and pulled his son into a hug. Will broke down into tears, sobbing into his Father's Mic Jagger shirt. That's how Cameron found them when she walked out.

"You know these kids House?" He nodded and Will pulled away.

"Yeah, this is my son and you worked on my daughter. My other daughter's are sitting in a room waiting to be told everything is alright and my wife is being worked on by Foreman. SO, you could say I know them, but-"

"It might be a long shot." Will finished.

"But Foreman's working on Cuddy…Oh my…" Her eyes rolled up into her head as she fainted. House and Will watched her fall backwards.

"Wow, so that's how you shut her up."

"When she wakes up, you should make it seem like she just dreamed it up." House grinned at Will.

"Good idea, my boy, good idea."

A/N: There you go! Woot! Done just before midnight! Man, I have school tomorrow…


End file.
